


Do You Want a Sip?

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, FC Barcelona, First Kiss, Frottage, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis' eyes stare admiringly at Leo's flat stomach and pectoral muscles, lingering on his nipples, before trailing up the long line of Leo's throat. His fingers twitch where he holds his gourd. The words are coming out of his mouth before he has time to think about it. "Do you want a sip?" </p><p>For all the times they've sat together in the locker room, Luis has never offered to share his mate with Leo--or anyone. It's not really his custom, though he knows many others freely share. There's not much left right now anyway, but he knows Leo is a fan of mate. And he likes Leo... really likes Leo. Leo, above everyone, has made him feel welcome and included. </p><p>And... Leo looks as tired as Luis feels. </p><p>So Luis offers. Maybe not properly, but he offers.</p><p> </p><p>Now translated into Chinese by Lucialov on  <a href="http://m.weibo.cn/2020832933/3929392058732578?sourceType=sms&from=1057195010&wm=4260_0001">Weibo.com</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship these two... but then this happened anyway...
> 
>  

Luis slumps over on the bench. There's something satisfying about having a really good practice. He runs a hand through his hair, sending it in all directions as he sighs. Satisfying, but exhausting. The only thing keeping him from falling asleep is his wonderful mate. He savors it, closing his eyes contentedly.

It reminds him of the past, of simpler times, of home.

For a few moments he simply drinks and ignores the chaos going on around him, letting his mind wander. The usual chatter flows around him, with loud music blaring from Dani's phone, and Ney dancing around in the ugliest pants he's ever seen. Luis tunes it all out. He hasn't been drinking long when someone sits down on his left.

It's Leo.

The Argentine's shoulder brushes against Luis' in greeting, and he presses their thighs together companionably. Leo is fresh from the shower, dressed only in a towel that ends just above his knees. He's clearly tired too, as he tips his head back against the lockers behind them and lets his eyes drift shut. It's as if changing into his clothes to head home is too much of an effort for him.

Luis' eyes stare admiringly at Leo's flat stomach and pectoral muscles, lingering on his nipples, before trailing up the long line of Leo's throat. His fingers twitch where he holds his gourd. The words are coming out of his mouth before he has time to think about it. "Do you want a sip?"

For all the times they've sat together in the locker room, Luis has never offered to share his mate with Leo--or anyone. It's not really his custom, though he knows many others freely share. There's not much left right now anyway, but he knows Leo is a fan of mate. And he likes Leo... really likes Leo. Leo, above everyone, has made him feel welcome and included.

And... Leo looks as tired as Luis feels.

So Luis offers. Maybe not properly, but he offers.

Leo's eyes slit open and he turns his head slightly to meet Luis' gaze. There's a brief hesitation before Leo nods. A hint of a smile appears on his face, lips curling up just a bit. But the rest of his body doesn't move from against the locker. He doesn't reach to take the gourd from Luis. He simply keeps his eyes trained on Luis'.

Luis feels like the weight of that gaze is pinning him down. It's often like that when Leo turns his eyes toward Luis. There's something indescribable in those eyes. Something knowing. Luis feels sluggish, as if everything is in slow motion. But slowly, slowly, he lifts his left hand. Leo's eyes stay focused on his as he raises the gourd towards Leo's face.

Leo still doesn't move to take it.

Instead, the smaller man parts his lips.

Luis tries to keep his hand from shaking as he moves the gourd closer. He watches Leo's tongue peek out between his pearly teeth before closing his mouth around the metal straw--Leo's lips settling right where Luis' were seconds before. Luis tightens his hold on the gourd, barely breathing as everything around him floats away and his world narrows to just the two of them.

Leo's eyes drift closed again, dark lashes fanning out against his pale skin, as he hollows his cheeks and sucks gently on the straw. A flush settles over his face though the metal lockers must be cool against his skin. There's a minor argument going on not far away, but like Luis, Leo ignores everything around them.

Luis watches Leo's throat move as the smaller man drinks the mate. He can't help swallowing. Hard. The blood rushes through his ears as he feels the first flickers of arousal pooling throughout his body. He becomes hyperaware of how close he is to the other man.

How Leo's thigh is still pressed up against his.

And how only a towel separates him from Leo's skin.

Luis' right hand settles on Leo's leg without really thinking about it, rubbing the terry cloth material between his fingers lazily. What he really wants to do is slide his hand underneath Leo's towel, leisurely over that warm skin, and slowly move it up Leo's thigh.

Leo, as if reading his thoughts, slightly spreads his legs, though his eyes remain closed as he continues to drink. Then he does it again. The towel inches up higher on his thighs, exposing more of his legs. Luis bites back a curse and thumbs the soft skin on the inside of Leo's knee as Leo's legs continue drift further apart, beckoning him.

Leo's loud slurping brings him back to reality, as Leo finishes the mate and Luis realizes they are in the middle of a crowded locker room. How no one has interrupted them yet, he doesn't know. But he's beyond grateful. He removes his hand, clenching his fingers together awkwardly, immediately missing the feeling of Leo's skin.

Leo's eyes finally open again, flush still on his cheeks as he stares at Luis. He parts his lips to release the straw, now glistening from being in his mouth. His tongue peeks out and moistens his lips. "It's good," he says thickly as Luis pulls the gourd away.

Luis' own mouth is dry. His heart is racing as he clutches the gourd. "Do you--do you want any more?" he asks, unable to look away from his teammate. Any fatigue he felt from practice earlier has entirely disappeared as the adrenaline pumps through his body.

He's sure Leo knows what he's really asking.

Leo licks his lips again. He looks at Luis through lidded eyes, and the flush spreads down his neck to his chest. "I think I do," he says softly, utterly serious as he presses his thigh harder against Luis'.

His legs are now spread almost obscenely.

Leo's hand reaches out and lets his pinkie finger graze against Luis' clenched fist, dipping between the fingers casually. Luis shudders. "But not here, no?" Leo asks, drawing his hand back innocently and turning his gaze towards the rest of the room.

Luis nods dumbly. "O-okay," he says, clearing his throat. He stifles a moan as Leo's thighs close into a more proper position. His fingers twitch, aching to touch.

Leo swivels his head back at Luis. He studies him intently, eventually standing. His hand tightens on the towel around his waist. "I have to get dressed," he says, as if the conversation has ended, opening his locker and beginning to pull out his shirt. He laughs when he sees Luis' face fall.

Luis doesn't understand, but he doesn't move either when Leo reaches down and tugs a lock of his hair. The smaller man leans in close, close enough that Luis can smell the soap he used in the shower, and brushes his lips against Luis' ear.

Luis shudders again, but he doesn't mind. Not when Leo whispers, "And then maybe you can give me a ride home."

Luis grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif source: http://holaleomessi.tumblr.com/post/134986225899


	2. Didn't You Offer Me More?

Luis feels a bit like a stray puppy as he follows Leo through the doorway. He's just about nipping on the smaller man's heels, barely able to keep his hands to himself as the door closes behind him. 

He wants to touch, to feel, to taste... 

He's used to being in charge, and just taking what he wants, when he wants it. That's the way it always was in Liverpool. But he's not in Liverpool anymore. And he's not the one dictating the pace here. It's knocked him off balance. So he waits, fingers twitching nervously and watching from a few feet across the room as Leo strips off a scarf.

Leo turns back to look at Luis as he dangles the striped fabric from his finger. The smaller man stares at Luis, dark eyes knowing as he tosses it to the side and begins to teasingly unbutton his jacket revealing the plain white t-shirt he'd pulled from his locker. 

Luis can't look away.

Leo hangs the jacket carefully, gesturing for Luis to do the same. Luis is quick to unzip his own coat and hang it where directed. His hands tremble with excitement. For a moment he waits for some sign from Leo, some indication that it's okay to continue what they started in the locker room.

And then Leo pulls off that white t-shirt, right there in the living room. He bites his lip before releasing it slowly, and looks at Luis challengingly. "Didn't you offer me more?" 

His voice is as soft as always... but full of *desire*.

Luis takes a step closer to Leo. And then another, gently crowding him up towards the wall. Leo lets him, eyes glittering as Luis maneuvers him backwards until there's nowhere left to go. Luis' arms come to rest on the wall on either side of Leo's head, as he stares down at his teammate.

Luis can't count how many times he's been this close to Leo. There've been so many times after they've scored, where he and Leo have hugged and celebrated. They've jumped on each other and kissed in exhilaration, reveling in the joy that comes with victory. 

But it's never been quite like this.

Never just the two of them.

Never with this tension between them.

Luis tilts his head down and brushes his lips against Leo's, testing the waters. Finally meeting those lips he's watched so closely. And Leo welcomes him. Kisses him back. Blossoms underneath him, opening his mouth as Luis presses him harder against the wall and dips a tongue in to taste him. And it's glorious.

Leo tastes like the mate. 

Dark and bitter and delicious.

Luis wants more. 

He presses a knee between Leo's thighs, forcing the smaller man to spread his legs. Leo complies eagerly, groaning into the kiss, as his fingers curl into the belt loops on Luis' jeans. His cock is hard against Luis' leg, throbbing with want. And he's not the only one.

Luis is hard too. 

He's been hard since that moment in the locker room.

That moment when he watched Leo's eyes flutter closed and his lips stretch around the metal straw.

Luis shudders just thinking about it, breaking the kiss with Leo and panting for breath. He molds his body to Leo's, grinding their hips together as Leo tries to tug him even closer. Leo's nipples are hard against Luis' chest, and Luis can feel his own tightening in arousal.

"How do you want me?" asks Leo, his breath hot against Luis' ear. He raises a leg and drapes it over Luis' hip, holding the other man close. "You could have me here," he suggests, lips grazing Luis' earlobe. "You're strong enough," Leo continues, breathing heavily. "You could fuck me right here up against the wall."

And Luis could, he knows he could. 

Could have Leo hard and fast against the wall. Could heave Leo's legs around his waist and fuck him so hard that he wouldn't walk straight for days. Could leave his fingerprints bruised into Leo's thighs and bite marks scattered across Leo's neck, letting everyone in the locker room know what Leo had been doing. Yes, he most certainly could do that.

But Leo's still talking.

"Or maybe you want it slow, hmmm?" Leo whispers, still grinding against Luis' knee, building a rhythm as his words sink into Luis' head. "Maybe I should sit in your lap and ride you for hours, until we're both tired and aching, and I've wrung your cock dry." Leo bites out the words sharply, before his tone softens again. "Would you like that?" 

Luis' hips jerk hard against Leo's. "Fuck." His heart tries to thud out of his chest, and he's sure Leo can feel it through his shirt. He would like that, of course he would like that. Who wouldn't want to have Leo like that? His fingers trail down Leo's sides, the skin smooth as silk as he reaches Leo's waistband. 

He can't believe he's really doing this. 

Or how quickly things changed between them.

From Luis offering the mate... to this... whatever this is.

But Luis doesn't know what this is. 

He's still off balance, still confused, all of a sudden totally unsure. He doesn't know why Leo wants him, and starts rethinking everything. "I don't," he starts, trying to gather his thoughts, but back peddling quickly when he realizes Leo has gone still beneath him. "I mean, I don't know." That's still not what he meant to say. Luis wants to see his face. He *needs* to see his face. He pushes against the wall, dislodging Leo's leg and puts a foot of space between them. He's unsteady as he stares at the smaller man. "I don't know why I'm here."

Leo's pale skin is flushed, but other than that he's unruffled. He stays against the wall, stretching his arms up above his head as he narrows his eyes. His gaze is heavy again, considering Luis intently. "You're here," he says slowly, "because you made me an offer." 

Luis runs a hand through his hair. "Yes, but..." He stops and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and temporarily ignore his aching cock. "Why me?" He knows what he looks like... knows Leo could do better. "You could have anyone."

Leo tilts his chin up, affronted. "I don't want just anyone." He licks his lips when Luis doesn't respond. "You think I accept every offer that comes my way? Every pretty face that bats their eyelashes at me?" He shakes his head, disgusted, and crosses his arms across his chest. "I know what I want. *Who* I want. And it's the man who sat next to me in the locker room today. But if he's changed his mind, then he's free to leave."

Luis reddens. "I haven't changed my mind," he says quietly. He steps back towards Leo and rests his hands on Leo's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he says. "I haven't. I promise I haven't." He ducks his head and kisses beneath Leo's ear. "Let me prove it to you," he says, pressing Leo against the wall again.


	3. But What Do You Want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work on my unfinished stories. This is one of them. I probably should have just let the first chapter stand alone because I'm not really that happy with the others, and I find this pairing difficult to write... But I am attempting to finish it and I hope you'll tell me what you think.
> 
> I mean, it's Leo and it's porn so you've go that going for you :)

Leo's hands come up to the back of Luis' neck, threading through his hair. "You're an idiot," the smaller man murmurs, curling his fingers into the dark strands and tugging. He tilts his head to the side as Luis' lips travel along his neck. "You don't need to prove anything. Just..." He sighs, lashes fluttering darkly against his cheeks.

"Just what?" Luis asks, fingers sliding down Leo's body, over silky smooth skin, settling on his hips. He thumbs Leo's waistband, thoughtfully. His mouth continues to move on Leo's neck, grazing the skin gently.

He wants it to be good for Leo, wants whatever it is that Leo wants.

Leo tugs on Luis' hair again, harder, just enough that it'll sting. "Just--kiss me," he orders, yanking Luis' mouth back to his. Leo's mouth still tastes like the mate and Luis eagerly lets his tongue explore. The kiss is sloppy, all teeth and tongues, as Luis tries to give Leo what he's asking for.

When Leo hums into the kiss, pleased, Luis pulls back. He smooths his hand over Leo's cheek, lips hovering over Leo's as the smaller man strains towards him. He slides his other hand to pop the button on Leo's jeans. "You asked me what I wanted," he says, slowly sliding down Leo's zipper. "But what do you want?"

Leo laughs, putting his hands up on the wall above his head. "Isn't it obvious?" He watches Luis, making no move to stop him, as the taller man's hands move to either side of Leo's waistband. "What I want, is to get fucked," Leo says roughly, the words harsh as they come out of his mouth--so different from his usual soft tone. He bites his lip afterwards and stretches lazily while his eyes meet Luis'.

It sends a jolt through Luis.

Luis growls, baring his teeth. "Well, I can certainly help with that." He yanks on the fabric on Leo's hips, rushing to slide both jeans and underwear down Leo's body. He kneels down, as Leo toes off his sneakers. Then he reaches out and guides the fabric off of Leo's legs, pulling first one leg free and then another. His hands smooth over Leo's calves and ankles, petting the bare skin carefully. 

Leo stares down at him, dark eyes piercing, while Luis just takes it all in. 

Luis is still fully dressed, save for his jacket, while Leo is as bare as the day he was born. That lean body rests against the wall, all milky skin and smooth muscles, hard cock jutting out-- waiting, just waiting for Luis to take him. 

There's a drop of precome beading on the head of Leo's cock.

And Luis suddenly can't lose his clothes fast enough.

He's kicking his shoes off and tearing his t-shirt over his head while Leo simply smirks at him. "Hard and fast then?" Leo murmurs, closing his eyes and curling his hands into fists over his head. "Good."

Luis drops his jeans and briefs, kicking them to the side as he steps forward and presses Leo to the wall again. His hands slide up Leo's forearms to grab his wrists hold them above his head. He's not usually rough, but there's something about Leo that's bringing it out in him. "Hard and fast, hmm?" Luis repeats, rolling his hips against Leo's. When Leo's eyes only slit open in response, Luis lets go and spins Leo around.

Leo's hands flatten against the wall as he spreads his legs and pushes his ass back into Luis. "Yes," Leo breathes, as Luis palms his ass and squeezes. Leo turns his head to the side and his face presses against the wall.

Luis groans. "Fuck," he mutters, spreading Leo's cheeks apart and then rubbing his cock between them. He's already slick with precome, sliding messily as Leo braces himself against the wall. They both groan when the tip of Luis' cock catches on Leo's entrance, teasingly stretching the the rim before Luis pulls back. "Where--I need something."

Leo laughs. "In my pocket," he says, opening his eyes. "But be quick." He arches his back, pushing his ass back against Luis again, desperate for contact. "I don't want much."

Luis drops to the floor, grabbing Leo's jeans with shaking hands. The first pocket comes empty, but the second reveals a packet of lube. "How long have you been carrying this around?" His hands are still shaking as he rips it open with his teeth. He coats his cock and then slicks up two of his fingers.

Leo moans as Luis starts to press a finger into him. "I had some in my locker," he says, voice breaking as Luis circles his entrance. "But it's been awhile since I've needed it." 

"Fuck you're tight," Luis says, feeling Leo clench around him as he pushes into that tight heat. He moves in and out slowly, imagining his cock doing the same. When Leo's ready, Luis adds his second finger, groaning as he watches those fingers disappear.

Leo merely shivers. "Mmm," he hums as Luis begins to scissor. "I said it's been awhile." He shuts his eyes. "Been awhile since there's been someone who I knew would do the job right." He bites his lip, groaning again as Luis stretches him.

And it sends a thrill through Luis. 

That Leo chose him. 

But he wonders who Leo's talking about--who *used to* do the job right.

So Luis pushes in a third finger, stretching Leo open more. "Oh I'll do it right--do you right," he growls, feeling a little jealous, a little competitive, wanting to make Leo forget about that other guy. He begins moving his hand in and out, faster and faster. He grins, watching as Leo arches his back, spreading his thighs wider as he tries to take Luis' fingers deeper.

"Enough!" Leo finally cries, panting, as he turns to look at Luis over his shoulder. He closes his eyes briefly as Luis pulls his fingers out, fingertips catching on his rim teasingly. "Now," he orders, sweat beginning to drip down from his hairline. His eyes catch Luis' and his tone softens. "Please," he says, body trembling, fidgeting, waiting.

Luis likes Leo like this.

Likes him sweaty and mussed, likes him bare and begging.

Luis molds his body against Leo's back, breathing heavily into Leo's ear. "You're sure?" he asks, watching Leo's eyes drift shut again. His hands go to Leo's hips, fingers digging in tightly. "I'm not a small man," he says, honestly, beginning to grind against Leo's ass. His cock slips easily between Leo's cheeks, sliding deliciously.

Leo's eyes fly open, pupils blown, aroused beyond belief. "I know," he growls, bracing his forehead against the wall and bringing his hands up behind him to grab at Luis' neck. "I want it." He laughs all of a sudden. "I want you. Give it to me before I find somebody else." His tone is playful rather than threatening.

Luis grins, pressing his lips to Leo's shoulder. "Alright then," he murmurs, disentangling Leo's hands from around his neck. He grabs Leo's hips again, tugging him slightly away from the wall, and uses his foot to nudge Leo's stance wider. "I'll give it to you," he promises, watching as Leo's hands press flat against the wall in anticipation.


	4. How Do You Like Me Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a million stories I need to read and comment on, but I got so excited about finishing a story that I had to post this. (I promise I'll read and comment ASAP! So many great new chapters in my inbox!)
> 
> Yes, this is the end for Leo and Luis!

Luis is shaking as he finally presses into Leo, sinking into that tight, velvety heat inch by glorious inch. He can hear Leo moaning, feel the vibrations traveling though his body as Leo squeezes all around him, accepting him deeper and deeper until finally Luis bottoms out. "Fuck," Luis grits out, for the first time in years having to focus on not coming right away. 

He feels like a teenager all over again.

But he's not a teenager anymore, and neither is Leo. 

And this isn't Luis' first time, and it's clearly not Leo's--not with the way he's sweating and gasping and arching as he adjusts to the feeling of Luis inside him. "Fuck," Luis murmurs again, so turned on that he can't see straight, dizzy from looking at the slope of Leo's shoulder and the curve of his ass, feeling faint from the sight of Leo's lashes fluttering against his cheek.

Leo's panting, practically breathless, but he grins. "That's the idea," he whispers, flushed face braced against the wall. "I want you to fuck me." His hands clench into fists and he laughs when Luis growls in response. "I've wanted you to fuck me since the first day you got here."

Luis groans at his words, hoping Leo's ready for him, because he can't stop himself from thrusting hard. The sound of his hips smacking into Leo is loud, but Luis can't think of anything but thrusting again. So he does, fingers bruising into Leo's hips. "Yeah?" he gets out, panting as he starts to get into a rhythm. He slides in and out of Leo like he's made to be there, his cock driving beautifully into that perfectly formed ass.

Leo laughs again, breath hitching as Luis begins to move faster and faster. He has to focus on holding himself away from the wall to keep from being crushed by Luis. "During training, whenever you touched me... You were always so-- so gentle--," he pants, moaning as Luis twists his hips in a way that makes Leo see stars. "God, your hands! You touched me like I would break," Leo says, shuddering. He turns to look over his shoulder, eyes glazed as he rocks with Luis' thrusts.

"And?" Luis asks, slowing down gradually, until finally he's just pressed up against Leo's body. He ignores the way Leo squirms against him, desperate for friction, and slides his hands down Leo's ribcage instead. "So what?" Luis breathes, cock throbbing. He caresses Leo's hips, smoothing a palm over one of Leo's plump ass cheeks before kneading Leo's thigh.

They're both dripping with sweat, chests heaving in unison, and Luis can't stop touching Leo, can't stop skimming his hands over that gorgeous body. 

He hums appreciatively. "So what if I did?"

Leo turns his head back as far as he can, licking his lips as he stares at Luis. His eyes are darker than Luis has ever seen. "I liked it--liked your hands on me. I liked it more than I should... But then, when I saw how strong you were--how easily you could pick me up... God, I wanted you to touch me like this. I wanted you to lose control." He moans as Luis shoves him harshly against the wall. "Yes, yes, just like this."

Luis buries his face in Leo's neck. "Did you?" he growls, sucking a little purple bruise into the soft skin under his lips. He breathes in deeply, tasting Leo's sweat on his tongue, trying to control himself as he feels Leo clench around him. "And how do you like me now?" He has the urge to bite down, to leave a real mark--something that will warn others away. 

But he doesn't.

He doesn't dare.

"I'd like you better if you fucking *moved*," Leo says, reaching back with one hand to slap Luis' ass. "Stop fucking teasing and give it to me!"

The sound of Leo's hand startles him more than the actual strike, and Luis is quick to grab Leo's wrists and hold them up above their heads against the wall. "Who would've thought," Luis murmurs, holding still as Leo wiggles in his grip. "Little Leo is such a cock-hungry bitch." 

He feels dirty even saying the words, knows his face is flaming, but it seems to be exactly what Leo wants to hear if the resulting moan is anything to go by. So Luis lets go of Leo's wrists, kicks Leo's feet apart and pulls them away from the wall so he can bend Leo over. 

Leo trembles, bracing himself. "Yes, yes," he moans, "Luis!"

Luis starts to snap his hips, pushing into Leo so deeply he's afraid he'll hurt him. But Leo only gasps and groans, shaking as Luis spears him over and over. "You like that, don't you?" Luis mumbles, gaining speed. "Now I'm surprised you stopped me in the lockeroom today. I should have had you right there," he says, growing bold. He drives into Leo time and time again, losing himself in Leo's tight heat, feeling Leo's body welcoming him over and over. "You would have liked that, wouldn't you?"

Leo laughs hoarsely, hands scrabbling against the wall. "Fuck, yes," he breathes, panting as his body rocks into the wall. "Maybe next time you will!"

Luis threads his fingers through Leo's hair and yanks him up. "What would you have done if I'd chosen sweet and slow, hmm?" He licks up the side of Leo's throat before sucking another bruise into the pale skin. His hips don't stop moving, and Leo swallows hard, arching.

"I would've--would've--," Leo says, voice breaking, "let you." He squeezes his eyes shut, and his mouth falls open as Luis starts to hit that perfect spot. "Because the way you touched me--ah, fuck," he cries, reaching behind him to grab the back of Luis' neck. His hands slip and slide off Luis' sweaty skin. "I don't like slow, but for *you*, oooooh!"

Luis smooths his other hand down Leo's flat belly to grasp his cock. It's hot and heavy in his hand, leaking precome continuously, and Luis starts to pump him. "Then that's what I want," he says, fondling Leo and delighting in Leo's moans. "Next time." 

Leo's struggling in his grip, torn between leaning back into Luis' thrusts and moving forward into the hand wrapped around his cock. "Luis!" he moans.

"That's how I'll have you," Luis promises. He can feel Leo tightening around him, feel Leo's fingers scratching at his back, and without meaning to Luis' lips find Leo's neck again. "That's how I'll have you," he repeats, lips brushing Leo's skin hotly. 

He knows Leo's close--he is too--and on one brutal thrust, he forgets everything and bites down *hard*. 

Leo writhes against him and comes all over his fist, painting stripes all over the wall in front of them. Luis comes too, unable to stand the way Leo clenches around him. His hips jerk rapidly, filling Leo until he's spent. "Fuck," Luis mutters. "Fuck." He moves his hands up and down Leo's sides, petting him gently, holding him through the aftershocks.

Eventually they both slump to the floor, utterly exhausted.

Leo groans, pushing Luis onto his back and then turning to rest his head on his chest. "Fuck, that was good," he murmurs, as Luis brings an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry I smacked your ass," he says, a hint of amusement coloring his voice. 

Both of them are glistening, sweaty and mussed from exertion, chests still heaving as they try to regain their breath.

Luis can't see his face, but he can't imagine Leo is really very sorry about it. It doesn't really matter though, it's not like the slap hurt, though he's looking forward to finding out if he has a bright pink handprint there...

So Luis hums in agreement, staring up at Leo's ceiling. "Yeah well, I bit you, so we're even." He's only a little sorry, knowing that their teammates are going to see it and give him hell for it. He feels worse about the things he said. "Um, I don't really think you're a bitch," he says, utterly embarrassed as he remembers the way he'd pushed Leo up against the wall. He smooths his hand down to Leo's hip, gently trailing his fingertips across the soft skin in apology.

Leo sighs, murmuring something about Luis' hands and then turns to nose at Luis' throat, pressing a kiss at the base. "If you want to stay," he says, stretching his hand across Luis' chest to flick one of his nipples, "I was thinking about making some mate." When Luis tilts his head up to meet Leo's gaze incredulously, Leo laughs. "I told you I wanted more," he whispers, grinning.

His eyes are dark again as he leans down to whisper into Luis' ear. "Do you want a sip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The end. Who would've thought this pairing could happen? I'm still a little in disbelief, but I hope those of you who gave it a chance enjoyed it.
> 
> Also I really can't explain how it feels to finish a story. Greatest feeling ever... Except maybe reading comments on it lol...
> 
> (I'm working on all my other WIP. That includes "Kiss Me Hard Before You Go" and "Sometimes Words Aren't Enough." The holiday months are very busy for me, so I hope you all understand if my updates are a little slow.)


End file.
